Nowadays, with increasing awareness of environmental protection, more and more products are designed in views of power-saving concepts. As the demands on clean and renewable energy are increased, electric vehicles are developed. Generally, an electric vehicle is powered by the built-in battery. For providing enough electric energy to drive the electric vehicle to move, a battery module with plural built-in batteries must be employed. Consequently, the battery module may occupy some space of the electric vehicle. Moreover, for facilitating charging, maintaining or replacing the batteries of the electric vehicle, the battery module is designed to be removable. The removable battery module is widely used in the power supply system of the electric vehicle.
As the volume of the electric vehicle is increased, the battery module with high power for the electric vehicle has large volume and weight. For example, the battery module of an electric rail vehicle, an electric bus or an electric truck is larger and heavier than the battery module of an electric motor coach or an electric scooter. In case that the larger and heavier battery module is installed in the vehicle body, the installation space and the cooling efficacy of the installation space should be taken into consideration. Moreover, it is necessary to securely fix the battery module in the limited space of the vehicle body and easily lock or unlock the battery module. If the battery module is not securely fixed, the battery module with heavy weight is possibly loosened by the gravity or the centrifugal force during the driving period of the electric vehicle. Once the battery module is loosened, the function of the battery module is deteriorated. Furthermore, if the battery module is not securely fixed, the battery module is readily suffered from collision because of the trembling condition. Under this circumstance, the battery module may be damaged or crushed.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved removable battery fixing assembly of an electric vehicle and an improved fixing method thereof in order to securely fix the battery module in the limited space of the vehicle body, prevent the battery module from being loosened or collided, maintain the battery module within the vehicle body, and facilitate replacing the batteries of the electric vehicle.